Silver's fun night
by GyrphonMurderPuppy
Summary: Gold lost a bet, but what he doesn't know Silver has planned this out and ready to destroy his innocence.


There was something that Gold had that sent shivers up Silver's spine. His beautiful spiky hair, those warm bright colored eyes. This slim body... perfect, all just so perfect. Though his hatred was shown from weeks with their rivalry, Silver began to realize the beauty in his handsome face and figure. Just, so perfect. Silver loved the looks, but he reminded himself they were rivals. The red head grumbled as his finger nails pressed against the unknown surface of his Pokeball. He gritted his light yellow teeth together, his starter, Feraligator stomping beside him with fangs quivered over his scaly chin, making saliva drip down. Silver glanced at his water starter, seeing the permanent scars along it's body. The deep bruises from Pokemon... at least he leveled up. Silver thought and he leaped up when he heard Gold's cheery voice behind him.

"Hey, Silver!" the future champion greeted, a bright smile dancing on his face. "Hi Gold." Silver muttered, admiring his light voice. "How about a quick battle before the gym?" Gold asked, hoping for a simple yes from his rival. "Yeah... but how about a bet?" Silver asked. This could be my chance... he thought that caused a sly smirk on his face. "Hm.. Sure." the boy agreed.

"Okay simple. You lose and your going too..." Silver paused, he couldn't downright say have sex or anything. "Stay with me for the rest of the day." he finally added. Gold nodded, not noticing the plan behind it. "Okay, if I win– I can train with your pokemon." Gold informed. Silver rolled his eyes and said a yes in response. "Okay! Go, Haunter!" Gold yelled, which caused the battle to take a step forward and begin brutally.

It was tough, but Gold whipped out Silver's team, leaving him with only one Pokemon left. He had done the same with Gold, leaving them both with their starter pokemon. Water vs Fire... perfect. He nodded at his water Pokemon to go ahead, the thing lumbering over the fire starter. The fight beginning to process, it looked like they were fighting to the death. "Head but!" Gold commanded. "Hydro pump!" Silver added. The two starters battling brutally under their trainer's commands. Finally, the battle halting when Gold's Pokemon fell to the ground and fainted. "Awww! No!" Gold whined, not wishing to lose a battle. Silver wanted to laugh and dance around, but decided to only smile carefully. "Well, deals a deal. Come on." the red haired teenager muttered, Gold nodded, and sent his Pokemon inside their former place. The two walking beyond the burly oak trees._ Gold doesn't know..._ Silver thought as they kept strolling, he watched Gold's reaction, only seeing a blank expression.

Silver glanced at Gold until the two were in front of a rental cabin. Silver took out his phone and dialed the number. He put it too his ear, and heard a silky woman voice coming out. "Hello, you want too rent this cabin? How many days?" the woman asked, "One night." Silver replied. "Well, it's free. I'll come over and hand the keys." the woman responded and hung up. It took a few minutes, Gold was texting away which made Silver flinch in anger._ I'll say the connection is down_. He thought until a curvy woman with long blonde hair blinked at the two.  
"Here are the keys, I'll call you in the afternoon tomorrow." she said. She threw the keys at Silver, the trainer catching them easily.

"Bye!" Gold squealed, waving. The woman smiled lightly and waved a goodbye, then walking away with a houndour walking beside her with it's tail waving side to side.

The afternoon was normal, Gold was hugging his fluffy flaffy who didn't want to evolve for a long time. The sheep pokemon asleep in his arms as the T.V screen flashed images, _Might be watching a movie_. Silver's mind suggested, he walked into the bed-room. "A master bed... just enough." he muttered and looked at the other bedroom and opened it. The room had a soft carpet with a one-person bed. He'll sleep here. Silver informed himself. He walked back into the kitchen, "He won't agree too have sex.." Silver then murmured, I'll have too force. Silver realized. Silver blinked and looked at Gold hugging his thunder Pokemon with a amusing look in those... beautiful eyes.

He blinked, " I'm going too pick some Oran berries!" Silver called, walking out when he heard Gold say a simple ok . Silver quickly took out his flying slave, Hoothoot, he gripped the owl Pokemon's sides as he commanded too go to the Poke-mart. It felt like hours until he came back, it was a light deep blue color in the sky, purple tints in the sky, it was dusk. He walked inside and saw Gold still watching the T.V but looked a little more tired then before.

Silver smirked, and set the sleeping pill he bought into the glass of milk, the pill's cells breaking inside the liquid. "Hey Gold, how about some milk?" Silver asked, handing the cup towards the trainer. "Hm... sure." he muttered. He gently set his flaffy away that was still asleep deeply. He grabbed the milk and gulped it all down, treasuring the taste. "Wow Silver, never knew..." he didn't finish his sentence, his eyes drooping half way. The trainer looked like he was drunk. The trainer weakly got up, Silver stared at him as Gold then instantly fell onto the couch, the man in deep slumber now.

Silver blinked, smirking as he grabbed the man bridal style and walked into the master bed's room. He opened the draws, and gripped the rope he had also bought. He tied it around the passed out man's wrists and ankles to the bed stands. Silver then sat beside the tied up teenager and played games on his phone until he woke up.

Silver set the phone down and stripped Gold easily since he looked like a lifeless corpse, but he was breathing perfectly fine. The red haired trainer threw the clothes in a pile by the corner. He blinked and saw Gold murmur a swear from a massive headache. Silver waited until Gold let out a yelp. "Silver– I'm tied up!" Gold informed, struggling wildly in the bounds. Silver chuckled, and saw the handsome and curvy figure try to get out. "Oh Gold... your so beautiful." he muttered and then dove in like a hungry wolf, nipping the man's peach colored skin, enjoying his sweet taste. Gold grunted, Silver didn't care when he saw a tear roll down his cheek. Silver began to bite into his neck flesh, causing him to yelp in pain and surprise . Silver began to devour the man's flesh, Gold struggling brutally.

Silver kept biting and licking the cuts, but it wasn't enough to make droplets of blood to appear. Silver then rasped his tongue over his chest, causing a ticklish sensation to appear inside Gold. Silver stopped at his length and licked it brutally, biting occasionally. "Sil-Silver stop.." Gold rasped, saliva dripping down his mouth. Silver chuckled, "Not a chance baby." he stopped licking 'baby's manhood when it was ready to release. It caused him to struggle to get it too cum.

Silver grinned, and dug his musty pink tongue into his tip roughly, it caused Gold to screech in pain but the hot sticky liquid bursting out. Gold had tear stained on his cheek, "Hm. Thought you were stronger then that, Gold." he sneered at the now sobbing trainer. He smiled and looked at his hole. "Oh look, so tight looking." he smirked. Silver licked slowly at it, without warning, striking two fingers inside.

"Silver, STOP!STOP! Please...!" Gold screeched, trying to pry away from the red haired trainer away, sobbing in pain now. Gold was pleading loudly as Silver dug his fingers deeper, scissoring inside the tight hole. He pulled out with the gooey substance on his fingers.

"Ready for the fun part?~" he asked, Gold shaking his head rapidly in a response of no. Silver raised an eye-brow and then smiled. "Too bad then." he muttered and then forced his own length inside Gold's mouth. "Bite it and I'll do it more rougher then you'd like." Gold gagged at the long flesh in his mouth, trying to get the nasty taste out. He then slowly wrapped his tongue around it, trying to do it as good at his rival. He kept doing this until Silver yelled in bliss as he came inside his mouth. Gold swallowed it all, hating the warm and nasty taste go down his throat, causing it too burn.

"Final round." Silver grinned, his cock way huger then Gold had ever suspected. Gold pleaded wildly, struggling too get away with tears bursting out. Silver shoved his hands on Gold's hips and positioned his manhood right in front of his tight hole, "Silver, I'll do anything! Pl-_Please_!" Gold cried, his voice cracking. Silver smirked, "Miss this chance? No way." Silver chuckled.

Agony began now. The red head dove his length inside brutally, beginning to thrust without warning, causing Gold to thrash his hands, screaming. Silver gripped Gold's hips and forced the trainer's hips go in rhythm of his drilling. Gold was sobbing and pleading, crying out for his Pokemon, Flaffy. Silver rolled his eyes and hit pleasurable spots inside him, but Gold was too much in pain. Silver kept drilling and slamming into him, forcing his hips too cause him to go deeper inside him. Gold at this point, was weakly trying to get away with no avail.

Gold shut his eyes, feeling his legs turn numb. Silver kept pumping in and out faster. Gold stopped struggling from the intense pain and weakness. Silver saw this and smirked. He kept slamming inside, feeling his boiling point coming up. Silver realized this and did the fastest and hardest he could, causing Gold too let his power come into this and screech wildly in agony and pain. Silver then stopped, the deepest inside as the extremely warm substance inside Gold, causing a grunt of pain. Silver then pushed his boxers on and zip up pants.

He loosened the rope until Gold weakly took his hands out, along with his feet. Silver kissed Gold onto the cheek. "See 'ya." Silver purred. The trainer strolling out too leave the now broken Gold on the mattress, naked in a puddle of semen and hints of blood.


End file.
